Adventures of Aayla and Shaak Starshadow
by dreadis
Summary: stories of the young half-elf twins Aayla and Shaak in my world of Morrym. In a world where a dozen or more races live conflict can be found almost anywhere. The Starshadow twins live and adventure throughout the land with their rouge wizard skills


hmmm...do i have to say i don't own dnd...because if you think i do your a moron

AASS

AASS

AASS

"common"

_"elven"_

The two women leaned against the wall in the darkened corner, taking a moment to rest and prepare for what was to come. _"Aayla, I thought you said this would be a quick job, no more then 40 of these filthy fucking goblins holed up in this mountain temple,"_ one said to the deep blue haired half-elf next to her.

Aayla turned to face the speaker, who wasidentical to herself in practically all ways, rose up to her full intimidating 5'3" looking affronted._"That's what the priest said it would be. It's not my fault he lied to us, Shaak. But dont worry im sure he will pay up once he realizes his … mistake. He's an honest servant of Yondalla _after all."

But don't worry I'm sure he will pay up once he realizes his … mistake.

Shaak matched her sisters posture, staring at her. _"And yet here we are having already wracked up almost 120 kills between us."_ Both kept staring for a dozen seconds before both suddenly bent forward giggling silently

_"We haven't had such a challenge in months"_

_"We haven't had such a challenge in months"_

Aayla smiled and poked her sisters cheek, making Shaak swat the air where the hand no longer was. _"Look at the bright side we only have the upper meditation room left and we can be on our way, and don't forget that spellbook we found down in the catacombs. I can't wait to study it personally."_

"_whatever."_ Shaak pushed herself off the wall and peeked up the narrow stairway spotting the empty landing and door on the top floor of the 7 floor monastery. _"It's clear up top. So how do you want to do this,"_ not looking back and watching the door in case of movement.

_"Flanking invis,with phantas strangler and cleanup for a small group, fog cloud and crowd control for larger group?"_ Aayla asked quizzical.

_"Sounds good. Lets prepare down here for safety,"_ Shaak was already pulling out a scroll from her bag and from the holster on her left leg on of several wands stored there.

Aayla matched her casting as quietly as possible from a scroll bathing her form in a shimmer for a moment at her new mage armor, before storing the now blank scroll in her bag for salvaging and pulling a wand from her left leg holster and firing it up the stairs at the door.

Shaak fires the wand in her hand at the door and it pops open an inch without a sound before replacing the wand and unrolling the scroll. While Aayla hits them both with a spell from another wand causing a shimmer in the air in front of both of them as mage armor forms on Shaak.

Both pull another scroll out from their bags and simultaneously cast one final spell, fading from sight as they roughly shove the scrolls in their bag. And several moments later the door on the landing opens slowly as they both slip through.

AASS

AASS

AASS

"hobgoblin"

Five goblins sat in a rough circle in the middle of an artistically designed room. In between them was dark charred corpse of a female with bits of ash covered white hair remaining on her head. The largest of them inspecting a flawless appearing sapphire.

Another was sorting gold and silver coins out of a rather feminine looking pouch. "Nice of the bitch to bring us these trinkets wasn't it"

A third reached to the corpse with a dagger cutting off a chunk of thigh, "Nice when they bring food too." Just as he was about to take a bite an arrow head appeared sticking out of his mouth. The sudden silence is broken when the leader starts rolling around on the floor yelling and fighting something the others cant see, when hell breaks loos in the form of 3 energy bolts slamming into a fourth member of the party slamming him sideways where he lays motionless.

The last goblin and the money counter jump to their feet grabbing their swords spotting two women on the other end of the room with fifteen feet between them both holding a vial of liquid in their left hand and pointing their other hand at one of the two goblins left.

AASS

AASS

AASS

"**Draconic"**

Aayla and Shaak both break out in wide grins as the goblins start running toward them. "**Ray of ICE!"** Cyan rays blast from their fingertips slamming into the goblins barely a moment later. Knocking both onto their backs where they lay unmoving as ice grows from them to the ground freezing the corpses where they are.

"_Too easy._" Shaak says as she walks up to the leader before driving a dagger into his neck finishing the unconscious goblin off. As Aayla starts searching the edges of the room for valuables. Holding the gem taken from next to the lead goblin Shaak takes a moment to inspect it, _"Nice sapphire she had."_

_"Hey Sis I found a couple of spellbooks over here. I think that they may have been hers."_ Aayla held up 3 well crafted tombs in her hands trying to slip them into her backpack. _"I don't have enough room for the last-"_ Shaak's bag lands next to Aayla's own. _"Thanks."_ putting the last spellbook into Shaak's bag, Aayla closes them both before putting hers back on.

Shaak reacquires her own bag, strapping it on she switches languages "They didn't have any good weapons. Are you ready?"

"I am. Let's go," Aayla walks toward the door with Shaak following.

AASS

AASS

AASS

First time posting a story to FF...let me know what you think. Also sorry about the way the breaks were set up it wouldn't keep mine. -_-_-_-_-_-_- ...there is nothing wrong with that


End file.
